


Can you help me find this story, please

by Tuuletin2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:12:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuuletin2/pseuds/Tuuletin2
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Can you help me find this story, please

Help me pleasee  
I'm looking for a fanfiction where Harry and Draco are creatures (Veela?). Draco cheated on Harry with Pansy because he couldn't wait for Harry to be ready. Pansy is siren? Pansy told everyone because she wanted to marry Draco. Draco did everything that Harry forgives him.  
Narcissa caused some accident to Sirius --> Harry had to spend a holiday with Malfoys.

I’m not even sure that this story is in this website or another.

Sorry my poor english.


End file.
